A large number of bag spreading devices have been developed. The prior art known to applicant at the present time consists of the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,731,184 Thurber 1-17-56 3,161,391 Bahnsen 12-15-64 3,754,785 Anderson 8-28-73 3,905,406 Cruse 9-16-75 3,934,803 Paulus 1-27-76 4,006,928 Beugin 2-8-77 4,023,842 Harvey 5-17-77 ______________________________________
All of the above patents listed above are designed to spread at least the mouth portion of a bag and hold the same open to facilitate filling. Applicant's structure is easily collapsible for compact packaging while permitting quick and easy erection into expanded operative position and is provided with ground engaging skids at the front end thereof which underly the bag mounted thereon to facilitate dragging the bag and frame assembly over the ground without tending to pull the bag from the frame.